And Justice For All
by BornInTheFall
Summary: Entre o amor e o ódio, há uma linha muito fina, todos estamos cansados de saber disso.E essas palavras se mostram tão verdadeiras quanto batidas...


  
  
[i]Halls of justice painted green  
(Corredores da justiça pintados de verde)  
Money talking  
(A voz do dinheiro)  
Power wolves beset your door  
(Lobos poderosos assediam sua porta)  
Hear them stalking  
(Ouça-os rastejando)  
Soon you'll please their appetite  
(Em breve você irá satisfazer a sua fome)  
They devour  
(Eles devoram)  
Hammer of justice crushes you  
(O martelo da justiça te esmaga)  
Overpower  
(Abuso de poder)[i]  
  
E eis a cor da tua justiça, Bella: verde.Verde como tua (não só tua como a de minha...[i]nobre[/i] família) sonserina, idolatrada, que nos separou.Não ela, pois eu estava a ponto de te aceitar, sonserina que sempre foi.Mas não como Comensal que tu viraste...Já te disse uma vez, Bella: não sou do tipo que casa.Nem tu, bem sei.Ainda assim, planos eu tinha.Mas...Tudo por água abaixo, ainda mais agora, que te vejo sendo arrastada para uma cela desta prisão...E gritando que não te arrepende de nada do que fizeste...Quem sabe  
não te referes a mim, nesse [i]nada[/i] que teima em significar  
[i]tudo[/i]? Mas, ainda, não a tua (que deveria ser minha também, por....[i]legado[/i]) sonserina, mas antes, teu marido, tua (nossa) família.Antes tua teimosia e ambição pelo dinheiro...[i]Poder[/i].Poder?Que tipo de poder esperas ter  
servindo aquele maníaco, que só faz declarar querer conquistar o mundo, como os vilões patéticos e desengonçados dos desenhos animados que Lílian  
nos apresentou na adolescência?E mais um dos teus mistérios, Bellatrix Black...Lestrange.Tu te casastes.Como, isso?Não éramos nós, os defensores  
dos solteiros eternos, que tínhamos um relacionamento de diversão, sem cobranças, apoiando os rebeldes do matrimonio?Bem...Não me respondas, mesmo  
porque não o podes neste momento: dinheiro.Tudo por dinheiro, cara (que  
ironia, não?És realmente cara...[i]Te vendestes[/i] por um [i]preço  
caro[/i]) minha (não mais...Ah, deixem-me sonhar!).Esse infeliz que faz  
mover montanhas...Ah, eu sinto por te ouvir gritar.Mas, enfim,  
compartilhamos o mesmo teto.  
  
*  
  
Sentindo-me arrastada, eu grito.Grito que não me arrependerei de nada do que fiz, e espero que tu me ouças, Sirius.Quando digo [i]nada[/i] quero me referir á nós, ao [i]tudo[/i], na realidade.E finalmente venho me juntar a  
ti, que fostes preso sem um julgamento, por um crime que eu sei que não cometestes...Serias incapaz de matar uma mosca...Bem, na realidade não, mas  
não o farias aos teus preciosos amigos, que foram motivo de muitas das nossas infinitas brigas.Isso sim é mau uso de poder, e não Voldemort, como  
tu o dizes.Bem, talvez eu não consiga o poder que almejo, mas não volto  
atrás.Mas daqui eu saio, viva, com sede de sangue.Farei aquele maldito  
auror pagar por ter me aprisionado...Presa, sim; derrotada, não.  
  
[i]The ultimate in vanity  
(O máximo da presunção)  
Exploiting their supremacy  
(Explorando sua supremacia)  
I can't believe the things you say  
(Não consigo acreditar nas coisas que você diz)  
I can't believe  
(Não consigo acreditar)  
I can't believe the price you pay  
(Não consigo acreditar no preço que você paga)  
Nothing can save you  
(Nada pode te salvar)[/i]  
  
E o que dizes em tua defesa, Bella?Que crescestes para seres isso.Que foi  
treinada, teve toda a influência ("aliás, [i]nós[/i] tivemos", dizias sempre) para ser uma seguidora de Lord Voldemort.Mas na noite anterior ao ataque á Godrics Hallow, tu me prometes, com todas as letras: não irias te tornar uma comensal.Então tu pedis que eu me lembre de tuas palavras, e eu  
respondo:"sim, eu lembro de tuas palavras:[i]Eu prometo[/i], assim  
foram'.Ou melhor, eu dizia...Mas não posso mais acreditar em ti.Tu replicavas, dizendo, "não estas palavras,não...", e eu até hoje fico sem saber quais palavras eram.Nada pode te salvar.Nada, nem a mim, nem a ti.  
  
*  
  
Estou sentada lembrando de mais uma de nossas brigas, Sirius.Nossa última,  
derradeira troca de ofensas: a que tivemos, após resgatares Potter de  
Godrics Hallow.Apenas consegues te lembrares das minhas últimas  
palavras...Porque não lembras das primeiras? "Essa é nossa última noite...", destas tu deverias te lembrar!Da sofreguidão com a qual disse isso...Num último suspiro desesperado, igual áquela promessa infundada.Eu  
sempre soube que seria a última.E então...Ambos pagamos o grande preço:  
nossa liberdade, nós os Rebeldes da Revolução... Tinha até mesmo consciência de que tu me entregarias aos chacais, mas foi um choque quando disse que não me salvaria.Bem, ninguém pôde nos salvar, a nós dois, Sirius.Que ironia...Nós, os teimosos, Filhos da Revolução (ah, eu  
ainda lembro...Assim nos chamávamos, os Rebeldes da Revolução), aqui  
presos.Ninguém pode salvar a nós, meu louco e violento amor.  
  
[i]Justice is lost  
(A justiça está perdida)  
Justice is raped  
(A justiça está violentada)  
Justice is gone  
(A justiça já era)  
Pulling your strings  
(Puxando suas cordas)  
Justice is done  
(A justiça é executada)  
Seeking no truth  
(Não buscando a verdade)  
Winning is all  
(A vitória é tudo)  
Find it so grim  
(Parece tão cruel)  
So true  
(Tão verdadeiro)  
So real  
(Tão real)[/i]  
  
Assim encarcerados ficam os dois amantes, jovens Black.Bellatrix, de Lestrange, só tem o sobrenome.Sofre com a insônia agravada (é insone desde  
que tem memória...) desde que Sirius a deixou, ela deixou Sirius.Já nem  
sabe ao certo.O certo é que o jovem Black também não sabe.Só sabe que acabou, como ele previra, há...tempos.Pois a data também não sabem, os dois mártires.Mas se esquecera da sua desfechada previsão: esqueceu por querer  
esquecer. Justiça também está entre a lista das palavras esquecidas pelos dois: está morta, violada, banida, exilada das suas moradas, agora reduzidas ás frias  
e agourentas paredes da desalmada Azkaban.  
  
[i]Apathy their stepping stone  
(A apatia é o que os sustenta)  
So unfeeling  
(Tão insensíveis)  
Hidden deep animosity  
(Animosidade escondida no interior)  
So deceiving  
(Tão enganador)  
Through your eyes their light burns  
(Através de seus olhos suas luzes queimam)  
Hoping to find  
(Esperando encontrar)  
Inquisition sinking you  
(A inquisição afundando você)  
With prying minds  
(Com mentes fiscalizantes)[/i]  
  
Ah, Bella.Como será que te portastes no meio daqueles...Animais?Fico a  
imaginar.Tão pútridos, com um brilho assassino no olhar amalucado.Amalucados, sim.Como tu, que resolvestes não me ouvir, fazer de  
mim um mosquito incomodo, a zunir no teu ouvido.Agora estás aí, comigo.Colega.Colega presidiária.O simples pensamento causa náuseas a mim, o (antes) forte e determinado Sirius Black.E quando saíres daqui?Estarão eles lá, a te esperar?Eu te espero pela eternidade, Bella...Eu bem sei dos  
olhares famintos que a ti são dirigidos...Assim enlouqueço.O que falta  
enlouquecer, claro.  
  
[i]Lady justice has been raped  
(A senhora justiça foi violentada)  
Truth assassin  
(Assassino da verdade)  
Rolls of red tape seal your lips  
(Rolos de fita vermelha fecham sua boca)  
Now you're done in  
(Agora você já era)  
Their money tips her scales again  
(O seu dinheiro controla a balança novamente)  
Make your deal  
(Faça seu negócio)  
Just what is truth?  
(O que é verdade?)  
I cannot tell  
(Não posso dizer)  
Cannot feel  
(Não posso sentir)[/i]  
  
Adivinhe onde estou, Bella?Grimmauld Place, número 12.É.Nosso lar.Todos os quartos, cada passo que dou, cada objeto, tudo, absolutamente [i]tudo[/i] me lembra de ti.Nós, porque já não sei viver sem ser tu e eu.Ah, como agora  
eu amaldiçôo nosso fervor da época!Porque demônios tínhamos de nos agarrarmos e beijarmos em todos os cantos da casa (ela é tão absolutamente enorme, e conseguimos deixar nossas lembranças em [i]toda[/i] ela?), a cada troca de olhares?Se na época eu soubesse, tivesse a [i]mínima[/i] idéia do que o futuro nos reservou...Eu tinha.Não queria ver.Sei o quanto detestas os clichês, sobretudo os clichês amorosos, mas estava cego de amor.Você me  
cega.Deixas cega a minha capacidade de sentir e falar. Mas...Qual não é a minha surpresa, em constatar que também fugistes daquela câmara de tortura erguida sobre pedras?Mudastes...Como eu.E voltas para teu  
marido, tu, a compra dele.E aqui estou eu, a traçar mais um plano para acabar com os Comensais.Para acabar contigo, Bella.Antes que acabes comigo.  
  
*  
  
Fugi.Já era hora, considerado que fugistes há quase dois anos...E agora estás em Grimmauld Place...O que deves pensar?Será que te lembras de mim, de....[i]Nós[/i]?Já não me deixam pensar em paz...Tenho de seguir em frente  
se quiser escapar completamente daqui.Ah, pronto.Posso voltar...Para  
Voldemort, para meu patético e submisso marido.  
É de conhecimento geral da nação bruxa que eu morreria por Voldemort, defendendo sua causa.Mas o que ninguém, exceto eu (e, tu, talvez, tenhas uma vaga idéia...Será?) sabe é que, pó ti, Sirius Black, por ti, e somente  
por ti, eu viveria.*  
  
[i]Seeking no truth  
(Sem procurar a verdade)  
Winning is all  
(A vitória é tudo)  
Find it so grim  
(Acha isso tão cruel)  
So true  
(Tão verdadeiro)  
So real  
(Tão real)[/i]  
  
Oh, não, não quero a verdade.Quero que vocês me deixem no escuro, na minha mentira de salvação.Não quero saber que a vitória é tudo o que nos resta,  
que é você ou eu.É tão desumano quanto o que veio a ser Thomas Marvoleo  
Riddle, verdadeiro como ele....Bella, eu não vou conseguir.Você ou  
eu...Nunca nós dois, nunca mais, jamais [i]nós[/i]...É essa a minha  
realidade, a [i]nossa[/i] realidade.A única coisa que ainda temos de  
[i]nosso[/i].  
  
*  
  
Com certeza, Sirius, já te destes conta disso: morre eu ou você...Eu vivo  
por você!Como posso querer-te morto?Mato a mim mesma!Suicídio por  
encomenda, eis, a nossa missão.Eis a tua realidade, a realidade da tua  
Bella, tão tua quanto essa realidade.  
  
N/A: A inspiração veio ao ouvir "Sad But True", também do Metallica...Dedicado á...Quem?Amanda e á Adara Black, Narcisa Malfoy (mesmo  
que ela não goste desse casal) e á Bruna. N/A²: * "A pessoa certa, não é aquela por quem você morreria, e sim aquela por quem você viveria".Foi isso o que me disse Priscilla (Narcisa Malfoy),  
uma das razões pela qual eu dedico essa song á ela. 


End file.
